After the one: Life as Princess
by EruditeAbnegationMockingjay
Summary: This is a continuation of after the one. America is adjusting to being a princess nut some people still don't want her on the throne Daphne, King Clarkson and Aspen. Worst of all King Clarkson has a secret. A terrible dark one. Read to find out! Nat
1. Chapter 1

** Hey y'all I'm back! This is a continuation, right after the one. Hope you guys like it! **

**~Natalie**

* * *

><p>"Miss! Time to get up"! Anne called. "Already"? I groaned. "Yes, its an important day"! A familiar voice called giggling. I pulled myself out of bed and saw my 6 bridesmaids standing there along with my maids and my mom. "So, are you excited"? Celeste said wiggling her eyebrows.<p>

"Of course, I bet she is"! Kamber said. For my bridesmaids I had chosen Marlee, Celeste, Celia, Kamber, Kenna, and my maid of honor May. Celeste and I had bonded well after she opened up to me and apologized.

"Very excited, also very anxious". I said.

I quickly showered and then my maids made me close my eyes as they put my dress on me behind the dividers. "Are you done yet"? I asked growing impatient. "Just a minute miss". Mary said. "Okay you can open your eyes now miss". Lucy said. I peeked open my eye's then gasped. "Oh". Is all I managed to say. The dress was brilliant. It was strapless with sparkles, all over the bodice was lace, then came a pretty sash with beads curling into fancy patterns. The bottom was covered with silk roses.

"Wait till you see the back Ames". Marlee said. I turned my back to the mirror and peeked behind me."Woah. I said. The back had beads curling into fancy designs with a silk bow with the Illean emblem in the middle. "Awesomesauce isn't it". Celia said. "Super cute"! Kenna said. I turned back and saw that mom had tears in her eyes.

"I wan't something like this". Celia said dreamily. "And I'm sure you will, you are a 2 after all". Mom said. I resisted the urge of rolling my eyes. Mom cared so much about castes. "So Ames how do I look"? May asked me. The bridesmaid dresses were strapless gold with glitter on the bodice. "You look amazing May". I say. She grinned widely at me and flounced out of the room. She came back a minute later with Queen Amberly. Her eyes lit up when she saw me. "Oh, America darling you look beautiful"! She said. "Thank you your majesty I said curtsying along with the others. She waved me off. "How many times did I tell you just call me mom now". She said giving me a knowing look. I smiled at her nodding. "You all look amazing too". She said to my bridesmaids and to my mom. Mom was wearing a long blue floor length gown. It sort of matched Queen Amberly's Navy green gown. "Ames we have a surprise for you"! May said pulling a box from behind her back. She handed it to the Queen who opened it. Out cam an embroidered veil and a glimmering tiara. "Pretty". I said. The Queen nodded. The veil is a present from Lady Kriss, she wanted the winner of the selection to wear it. And the tiara was mine when I first became princess". Queen Amberly said.

"Thank you,its lovely". I said. The queen just nodded. So that's what Kriss was embroidering in the women's room during the selection, I'd have to thank her today. I thought.

I walked downstairs where the carriage's were waiting for us. Mom and Dad in one with Queen Amberly and King Clarkson, Maxon an me in another and my bridesmaids in the last. Someone sighed.

I turned to see Maxon gaping at me. "Wow, you look wonderful Mer". Maxon said when he saw me. "Thank you, you look amazing as well". I said. He kissed my hand tenderly and assisted me into the carriage. The ride to the cathedral went silent we were both too nervous to speak. Finally we reached the cathedral and a guard assisted Maxon to another room, while I saw my father standing beside me. "Hello kitten, you look great". Father said looking down at me. "Thanks dad, you look great too". I say.

After what seemed like forever dad and I started walking in. everything Queen Amberly and I planned had turned out wonderfully. I turned over to the selection girls all looking radiant. Ashley and Tiny winked at me. I saw Bariel glaring at me, she had a man sitting next to her. Kriss saw my veil and gave me a thumbs up. Though she was happy I could see the disappointment in her eyes.

"Good evening, ladies and gentlemen of Illea! Today is an exciting day the future king and queen of our beautiful nation are getting married"! Gavril said.

I finally made it to Maxon who was smiling so happily at me."Hello my dear". He whispered. "I am not your dear". I whispered back grinning at him. When I was standing next to Maxon everything blanked out, all I could see were me and him. I heard Maxon say I do, then it was my turn and I said it also. Maxon reached over and tenderly kissed me. The crowd roared with happiness. All the bridesmaids hugged me.

Then my mom, dad, Kota, and Gerad came. I hugged them. Then came a very colorful princess. "Hello, princess". Nicoletta said hugging me. "Princess Nicoletta"! I exclaimed for the sake of titles.

"Congratulations America". Noemi said. "Yes, you really have to come to Italy after your honeymoon is over". Orabella added. "I'll be sure to". I promised. "Hello Mer". Someone whispered into my ear. I gasped and turned around, to see Maxon standing there with his mom and his father. "Hey, Maxon"! I said. "Congratulations, America dear"! Queen Amberly said hugging me. I hugged her back. "Thanks mom". I said. "Congratulations". the king said in a rather blunt tone. "Thank you". I said nodding at him.

"Lets head to the reception". Celeste said coming out of nowhere. "Sure". I said linking my arm with hers. I headed to sit beside Maxon and May. "You look so beautiful Ames". Crooned May. "Thanks, you look great too, the bridesmaid dresses look wonderful". I said. "Yes, they did turn out great didn't they". Queen Amberly said. "Celia, Kamber did you visit Aspen yet"? I asked. "Yes America, it was great to be able to see him again". Kamber said. Celia nodded "Thanks for that".

"Of course, you guys were like my best friends in Carolina". I say.

Maxon tugged on my sleeve "Mer, we should go meet the guests". I nodded getting up. "Hello Prince Maxon, Princess America". Someone said in a rather cold tone. I tuned around, there standing was an extraordinary girl wearing an emerald green dress with a large accent bow that was holding the dress up had to leg slits at the bottom showing of her long slender legs. "Princess Daphne". Maxon said kissing her hand. So this was the french princess Maxon had told me about. "Lovely to meet you Daphne". I said. She glared at me then reached over, before I knew she had done it she slapped me right across the face.

* * *

><p><strong>Ooh cliffhanger! Lets see what happens with Daphne!<strong>

***SPOILERS* THere will be upcoming stuff with King Clarkson, If he try's to ruin America and Maxons life after the wedding. Also more with Aspen coming up. BTW: I'm all Maxerica, so sorry Asperica fans.**

**Please read my SYOC story that I will be updating by this sunday! Also read my princess story!**

**And question for the week If you could be a character from the selection what character would you be? Got question idea from WinteryRose (quick shoutout): THANK YOU!**

**Please REVIEW, FAVORITE, and FOLLOW!**

**See y'all later**

**~ Natalie**


	2. Authors Note

**Hi all! I know it's been a really long time. So much stuff in school. But since the quarter has ended, I have four days off! YAY! That means more time to write! **

**I have some announcements I'd like to make**

**1. I will be rewriting my Selection SYOC. Characters will be the same. There will be a from up soon, because I need details for the characters. **

**2. I am also rewriting The Princesses of Illéa. I've decided to change things.**

**3. I'm also rewriting The Selection: Life as Blair Tamblin. That because I don't like how the story started off. I think it could be better.**

**4. I'm going to update my story life as a princess the one about America probably this weekend.**

**Whoo! That's a lot of rewriting!**

**The news about The Heir has been freaking me out! Gosh, I'm soo excited. The cover is really pretty. But I wish Eadlyn had red hair instead of auburn. **

**See ya soon**

**-Natalie**


End file.
